Asking Permission
by Mstrsofpmbrly
Summary: Pride and Prejudice One Shot: When Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet get caught up in their new life together, Georgiana wonders whether there will be room for her. The answer comes from a surprising someone.


Georgiana Darcy looked from the window as the carriage came to a stop in the courtyard of Netherfield. She was delighted to see the familiar face of her dear Fitzwilliam waiting to welcome her. She was less than excited to see the people coming out of the front door behind him. She had hoped for a few moments alone with her brother before joining the Bingleys and the Hursts. With a rather unladylike snort, she watched with enjoyment as Miss Bingley tried to extricate her gown from the doorway where it had gotten caught on the hinges. "Perhaps if you didn't wear gowns with such long trains……" Georgiana smiled and prepared to exit the carriage.

Fitzwilliam came forward to hand her down, "Dearest, how glad I am to see you. How was your trip?" She smiled at her overprotective older brother and assured him that everything had been lovely, and that taking the last leg alone had been perfectly fine. She had traveled to London with Mrs. Annesley and then had traveled from London to Hertfordshire alone.

Later, after the initial bustle of greeting everyone and catching up on all the latest "news" with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst was finished, Georgiana sat in her room enjoying the peace. She was supposed to be unpacking, but really she wanted some time alone with her thoughts. Everything around her was changing, and she was still a bit unsteady. For the longest time, Fitzwilliam had seemed to her to be beyond perfect. She had never been accustomed to confide in him nor he in her. However, ever since last April, things had changed between them. He had opened up and had begun to unburden his heart to her. She, in turn, had begun to come to him when she had problems. She cherished her new relationship with her brother, but it still caught her off guard at times. Just as she had been growing used to this, she had learned that he loved a woman and hoped to win her trust and affection and to marry her. Georgiana had never thought about what it would be like when Fitzwilliam married. It had always seemed a far off and distant event. Perhaps she had subconsciously assumed that it would be just the two of them forever. She did not know what it would be like to have another woman in the house. Fitzwilliam's wife would technically have power over her in her own home!

Georgiana had met Miss Bennet and had liked her very much, but she was still nervous about living with her. Would Miss Bennet mind having her around? Would she have to live in London all year round? Would she be sent away to school? These thought terrified Georgiana. Visions of all the evil stepmothers from the fairy tales she had enjoyed as a child ran through her head. She chided herself for being so silly, but the reoccurring nightmare of Miss Bennet cackling hideously while she cleaned the ashes out of the fireplace refused to be banished. However, she couldn't reveal these thoughts to Fitzwilliam, not only were they ridiculous, but she was determined not to burden him. "He deserves this," she thought, "How can I complain after all that he has done for me? I must do this for him."

As she wrestled with her fears, she heard a knock on the door. It was her brother. "Georgiana, I noticed you looked a bit nervous. Is something bothering you?" She smiled thinly, "Nothing to worry about, Fitzwilliam. I am merely a little nervous about meeting everyone tomorrow." That wasn't entirely a lie. She was nervous about meeting so many new people. Not only did she have to meet the entire Bennet family tomorrow, but the next day, she was to attend a party to meet the rest of the neighborhood. Georgiana doubted Miss Bingley's depiction of the Hertfordshire natives as savages, but even Fitzwilliam had admitted that they were more "boisterous" than she was used to. It was enough to intimidate even the bravest of heroines, which she most definitely wasn't. Georgiana shared the same reserve as her brother. She too found it difficult to converse easily with those she had just met.

"Would it be easier for you to meet them in small groups? I could arrange to have Elizabeth and the eldest Miss Bennet come over this afternoon, perhaps for dinner. That way when we called on them tomorrow you would already have two familiar faces. Georgiana smiled gratefully at him. He was always so thoughtful! "That would be lovely," she murmured. Fitzwilliam left to invite the eldest Bennet sisters to Netherfield. He turned at the door, smiled at his sister, and said, with unusual candor, "I shall be so glad when the two women I care about most are sisters."

Georgiana was swamped with guilt for daring to resent Elizabeth and for being less than thrilled about the wedding.

As the Bennets' carriage approached Netherfield later that evening, both Elizabeth and Jane were busy trying to fix her dress and neaten her hair without the other noticing. Catching each other, they burst out laughing. Their laughter reached the rest of the party, making Georgiana reflect wistfully on what it might have been like to have had a sister. Mister Darcy and Mister Bingley simply stood enchanted, like the lovesick fools that they were.

The Bennet sisters were greeted very enthusiastically by the entire party, which was unusual, as Miss Bingley tended to be more distant. However, she was not a fool. Although she was extraordinarily displeased that her plans had come to naught, she understood that her position was precarious. Although she was the sister of his dear friend, Mister Darcy owed her no particular allegiance. She knew that her future position depended entirely on the good will of his sister and Miss Bennet. Therefore, although she seethed inwardly, she was all solicitude and charm toward the Bennet sisters.

The dinner was a very charming affair and passed very quickly. Elizabeth had been apprised of Mister Darcy's intent in inviting her, and so she strove to draw Georgiana into conversation. However, this was not often possible, for she was thwarted on two fronts. Both Miss Bingley and Mister Darcy interfered with her conversations far too frequently for her to do much more than exchange mild pleasantries with Georgiana. Miss Bingley was trying hard to gain Georgiana's good opinion in order to repair any damage that might have been done through her earlier comments regarding Elizabeth. Mister Darcy was simply far too enchanted with Elizabeth to allow her attention to be directed anywhere besides himself for very long. It was unintentional. He was completely unaware that he was monopolizing her time; he felt that he was showing admirable restraint. Certainly, he had fought back numerous comments that would have interrupted her conversations. And if the truth be told, it was not entirely his fault, for Elizabeth responded to his every overture with extraordinary warmth. The two were so overjoyed by their growing intimacy that they had a tendency to forget that they were not alone in the world. Perhaps, they can be forgiven, because the path to their current accord had been long and tumultuous, and it was only natural for them to revel in their happiness. In any event, Georgiana and Elizabeth did not have much opportunity to become better acquainted.

When the gentlemen left to enjoy their brandy and political discussions in the library, the ladies retired to the drawing room. Elizabeth seated herself next to Georgiana and mentioned a piece of needlework that Georgiana had been working on while Elizabeth had been at Pemberley. Surprised and gratified that Elizabeth had remembered, Georgiana's eyes lit up and the two were soon having a lovely conversation. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were discussing wedding details with Jane. It was a pleasant arrangement for everyone and the time passed without any major skirmishes. There was one incident when Miss Bingley could not resist a comment about Miss Eliza's taste in fabric for her wedding dress, but before Elizabeth could respond in kind, Mrs. Hurst, with surprising tact, changed the subject.

Georgiana was overjoyed. She had been so nervous about talking to Miss Bennet, but she was truly enjoying herself. Miss Bennet was kind and she knew how to ask about Georgiana's interests without making Georgiana feel like she was being interrogated. She began to relax, and as she did, Elizabeth could see glimpses of the same quick wit that her brother had hidden under _his _stiff exterior. Georgiana felt like she was making progress towards getting to know her future sister, and the gentlemen returned far too quickly for her taste.

Any equanimity Georgiana had gained during her conversation with Elizabeth was shattered when the gentlemen entered. Mister Bingley rushed to Jane's side, and Mister Darcy came to claim Elizabeth, leaving Georgiana to deal with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst alone. To Georgiana, this seemed the ultimate sign of Fitzwilliam's new loyalties. He knew that the sharp comments of the sisters made Georgiana excruciatingly uneasy, and he had always made it a point to act as a shield for her. Now, all thoughts of her were forgotten as he doted upon Elizabeth. He dived into conversation with her without even a glance in Georgiana's direction. Watching them interact, all of Georgiana's worst fears were confirmed. Her spot in her brother's heart had been usurped; his new love had left no room in his life for her. She imagined the long evenings watching the two of them gaze adoringly at each other and murmur endearments, sitting in the corner forgotten and unwanted. She couldn't bear to see any more. Stammering apologies, she excused herself from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and ran from the room. Concerned, Mister Darcy followed her. When he tried to enter her room, he found the door locked. "Georgiana?" he called softly.

"I have a headache, Fitzwilliam, go away!"

"Please, Georgiana, let me come in."

"No! Leave me alone!!" Unable to do anything, Mister Darcy returned to the drawing room.

He was very distressed by his sister's apparent unhappiness and by the way she had shut him out. All he wanted was to go upstairs and break down the door, but he forced himself to give Georgiana her privacy. Elizabeth was also worried about Georgiana, and the two of them could talk of nothing but what could have upset her.

"Fitzwilliam, Georgiana became upset almost immediately after you returned. She had been talking to me quite animatedly after dinner. But after you came in, she was talking to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and . . ."

He cut her off here "Of course! She is quite intimidated by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. They must have said something to upset her."

Elizabeth smiled and searched for a way to express this delicately. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I don't think that's the problem, dearest. I think you mentioned to me earlier how you often tried to act as a buffer between her and Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst."

"Yes, but I don't understand what. . ."

"What did you do tonight?"

"I came over to talk to you because I wanted to ask you …"

"Don't you see? You came over to talk to me instead of going to protect her. She was probably upset because she thinks that I have replaced her. That you love me more than you love her."

"But that's ridiculous. She must know that I …." he groaned. "Poor Georgiana, of course that's what it seemed like to her. I didn't even think to say hello to her. And all this time, I was just eager to ask you what you thought of her coming to live with us at Pemberley permanently. She been subdued lately and I wanted to surprise her."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully, "If she's been sad lately, perhaps this has been bothering her for awhile."

Mister Darcy got up and paced to the window and back again. "Why didn't I see that? The poor girl. I should have known. I've just been so wrapped up in how I was feeling, I didn't even think of her. She must have been so upset." He shook his head. "And of course she couldn't come to ask me about it. Oh, poor Georgiana! I feel like such a fool. How can I make her see that this isn't true; that I love her just as much as ever; that I have room for both of you in my life?"

Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his arm, ignoring the glare Caroline Bingley shot in her direction.

"Stop it! This isn't your fault. You are her brother, not a mind reader. You can't be expected to know what she is feeling at every moment of every day. All that matters is that you love her, and you always do right by her. You are amazing to her, and she knows it. That's probably why she's so afraid of your love for me. Aren't we always most afraid of losing what we love the most?"

Darcy turned to smile at her. He almost brought his hand up to stroke her face but remembered that they were still in the drawing room. Bingley and Jane wouldn't notice; they wouldn't notice if a meteor fell into the center of the room; as a matter of fact, neither would Mister Hurst, as he was sleeping by the fire, but Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were watching him with their beady eyes, waiting for something to gossip about.

"You are right, as always, my love." Darcy paused for a moment, surprised by how easily that endearment flowed off his tongue, but quickly turned his attention back to the subject at hand. "But what can I do now that I do know how she is feeling? I don't think that she'll believe me if I just walk up to her and announce that I love her as much as I always have."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at this mental picture. "And then she'll feel guilty that she worried you." She paused. "I think I have an idea. Would you mind if I talked to her instead?"

Darcy was torn. He was used to delegating insignificant matters, such as estate issues, but when his sister was hurt or upset, all his instincts screamed that _he_ should fix it immediately. Realizing that in this instance Elizabeth might be better equipped to help Georgiana, he sighed and agreed. Elizabeth's knowing smile let him know that she knew how difficult that had been for him, but all she said was "Thank you." And with that, they rejoined the group.

After Elizabeth returned home that night, she spent many hours thinking of what she would say to Georgiana when she came to Longbourn the next day. This would probably be one of the most important conversations of her entire life. If she failed to convince Georgiana, she and Fitzwilliam would be fighting her insecurities for a long time after they married. Finally, she drifted off to sleep. Fitzwilliam too tossed and turned before he fell asleep, but Georgiana had long since gone to sleep.

The next day dawned clear and bright. The inhabitants on Longbourn were thrown into a tizzy by the important visitors they were to receive that day. Mrs. Bennet was nearly beside herself and her histrionics irritated her younger daughters and her husband. Elizabeth was too nervous to do much to calm them. Only Jane remained serene and composed. Georgiana was also very nervous. She fretted all morning. She was quite afraid of meeting the Bennets and she was afraid of encountering her brother and having to explain her behavior to him. She was quite surprised when, after he asked how she was feeling, he merely said "I'm very worried about you, dear, but I won't ask you to explain. I'll wait until you are ready to talk to me." Georgiana didn't know what to think. This was not what she had expected.

Darcy was very preoccupied throughout breakfast. He knew that Elizabeth was planning on talking to Georgiana during their visit this morning and that it would be easier for her if he was not there. However, he knew that Georgiana would interpret his absence during a very trying visit as the ultimate proof of his callousness. He decided that he had to go with Georgiana even if it made things more difficult for Elizabeth. Elizabeth would manage, she always did. Thinking of Elizabeth brought a smile to his face. Fitzwilliam was not accustomed to having someone to whom he could turn for advice or merely to voice his feelings. He customarily dealt with everything that came up by himself, but turning to Elizabeth last night had been so natural that he hadn't even thought about it. He offered a silent prayer of thanksgiving for her before turning to welcome Miss Bingley to the dining room.

When the Netherfield party reached Longbourn, Georgiana thought she might faint from nervousness. When they were shown into the drawing room, Georgiana _knew _that she would faint from nervousness. She recognized the eldest Miss Bennets, but other than that the room was full of people she didn't know. Elizabeth was surprised to see Mister Darcy, but she immediately understood why he had come. Mentally, she chastised herself for not realizing that he would be there to support his sister. Elizabeth saw the stricken look in Georgiana's eyes, so, as soon as Georgiana had been properly introduced, Elizabeth took her aside and began to talk to her. When she saw Georgiana was relaxing, Elizabeth walked her over to talk to Mary. Soon the three young ladies were chatting amiably. Meanwhile, Mister Darcy was sitting with Miss Bingley and Jane pretending to listen to their discussion. In reality, he was watching his sister and Elizabeth. It cheered him to see how Elizabeth was helping his sister, but it hurt him to think that Georgiana might be pained because of Elizabeth. He sighed, startling the ladies sitting with him. Embarrassed, he excused himself and walked over to join the conversation between his sister and the Miss Bennets. Soon after he approached, Elizabeth excused herself and went over to talk to her father. The entire group was confused by her apparent avoidance of her fiancé, but none of them could think of any plausible reason for her departure.

Elizabeth had actually gone to her father to enlist his aid in her plan to find some time alone with Georgiana.

"Papa, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Certainly, my dear. You may always ask, just don't expect me to always comply."

Elizabeth laughed, "I am particularly anxious to spend some time alone with Miss Darcy. When I invite her into the garden, can you make sure that Fitz--Mister Darcy does not accompany us? And when we are gone can you _please_ make sure that he doesn't get trapped talking to Mama?"

"Plotting against your intended?" Mister Bennet raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I approve."

"Papa!"

"You can count on my help, dear. I shan't leave your Mister Darcy in your mother's clutches."

Elizabeth laughed, kissed him on the cheek and returned to her conversation.

A little while later, Elizabeth invited Miss Darcy to join her in the garden. After shooting a nervous glance at her brother, who nodded, she agreed. It was quite odd that Elizabeth had not included Mister Darcy in her invitation, and Mrs. Bennet with her superior talents of perception, noticed immediately. "Lizzy!" she shrilled, "You have forgotten Mister Darcy. You can't mean to go into the garden without him! You know how he enjoys his walks with you!!"

Darcy saw Elizabeth take a deep breath, open her mouth and then force herself to shut it. He almost laughed out loud at the expression on her face. Although not a gambling man, he would have been willing to bet that she was literally biting her tongue. Elizabeth, noticing his amusement shot him a glare, but he merely grinned at her, unrepentant. Just then Mister Bennet spoke up, "Actually, Mrs. Bennet, I would like Mister Darcy, if he would not mind, to stay here, for I have much I wish to discuss with him." This effectively silenced Mrs. Bennet. Darcy, noticing the grateful look Elizabeth sent her father, realized that this was why she had gone to speak with him earlier.

When Mister Darcy reached Mister Bennett, his suspicions were confirmed because the older man's first words were "You'd best watch that daughter of mine, Mister Darcy, not even married yet and conspiring against you." Mister Darcy assured Mister Bennet that he would keep a close eye on her, and the two men spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant conversation.

The two girls walking in the garden were not as comfortable. Both were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to make conversation. Finally, Georgiana could not endure the silence any more and decided to comment on the beauty of the flowers. She turned and said "Miss Bennet. . ."

"Please, you must call me Elizabeth. We are to be sisters soon, so there is no need for silly formalities." Georgiana blushed and asked that Elizabeth return the favor and call her by her Christian name. With that thus settled, they walked forward discussing the weather and the flowers along the walk. They had not gone much further when Elizabeth suggested that they sit down on a bench. Once they were seated, Elizabeth turned to her companion "Georgiana, I suppose you're wondering why I've dragged you all the way out here without your brother. I'd like to talk to you."

Georgiana swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

Elizabeth paused, and then continued in an almost conversational tone, "I've always thought that engagement practices were rather unfair. Don't you? I mean, the gentlemen have to ask for the permission of the lady's family, but does anyone think about the gentleman's family? Why does no one have to ask their permission? I don't think that's fair. What if they had objections? Personally, I'm rather glad, as I'm sure that your aunt, Lady Catherine, has….a few doubts concerning your brother's choice." Georgiana laughed at Elizabeth's tactful understatement of her aunt's ire. Elizabeth paused for a wicked grin before continuing. Her tone changed abruptly to a more serious one, "But, I want you to have a say in this decision as it will have a great impact on your life. Georgiana, I'm asking your permission to marry your brother." She raised a hand to stop Georgiana from speaking. "I won't promise never to marry him, I couldn't promise that. But I will postpone it if you ask me. We needn't tell your brother why. I can just ask him for more time, he'd understand. I want you to feel comfortable with this. No, I need you to feel comfortable with this." Elizabeth's eyes were filling with tears now, "You are the dearest thing in his life, and I won't wreck that. If you aren't happy, it will kill him. He needs you, Georgiana."

Georgiana began to tear up as well. "And I'd love to have a similar relationship with you too. This is a big step for me. I've always lived in a house full of sisters and I've never run an estate. I've never even been a part of London society. I'm afraid I shall be quite lost and mess it up rather royally. I would love to have you as a friend to help me." Elizabeth smiled wryly through her tears. "Look at me. I asked you a question and now I won't even let you answer it."

Overwhelmed, Georgiana just sat there for a moment. She had been apprehensive about the wedding, but suddenly she wasn't any longer. She had seen Elizabeth and her brother together, so she knew how much Elizabeth was offering to give up for her. More than that, Elizabeth wanted to know her, to be her sister, and she had even asked for Georgiana's help. Georgiana knew that any woman who would offer so much to a girl she hardly knew would not carry out any of the horrible scenarios she had played out in her head.

To say that Georgiana's silence was disconcerting Elizabeth was a massive understatement. Elizabeth could barely breathe because she was so nervous. She had meant what she said and if Georgiana was uncomfortable she was prepared to postpone the wedding, but it would be so hard for her. She and Fitzwilliam had overcome so much to get to where they were, and all Elizabeth wanted was for them to be married and then nothing could ever come between again. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts and fears that she almost missed Georgiana's whispered answer. "Yes, I think I would like that very much." Her voice growing stronger, she added "Miss Bennet, I give you my wholehearted permission to marry my brother."

Reacting without thinking, Elizabeth threw her arms around her. Georgiana stiffened at such a familiar gesture, but relaxed and hugged Elizabeth back. The two girls remained locked in an embrace for a few moments, calming their turbulent emotions. When they broke apart, Elizabeth began to apologize for her rather shocking behavior, but Georgiana stopped her. "Not at all, if we're to be sisters, I think we're going to have to get used to hugging each other." Elizabeth grinned to hear her own words mirrored back to her. "And sharing things with each other. Elizabeth," she smiled shyly when she said the name, "I would like to tell you something. Please don't get offended." When Elizabeth nodded consent, she continued. "I was very apprehensive about this marriage—about you—in the beginning. You seemed to have become the focus of my brother's life. And I'm glad, because you make him happy and he deserves this, but at the same time I was left wondering if there would still be room for me." She paused, "In fact, that was why I was so upset after dinner last night. The two of you seemed completely insensible to the rest of the world." Elizabeth smiled understandingly and Georgiana continued, "But now that you have offered to sacrifice so much for me and to share you life with me, I'm no longer afraid."

Elizabeth smiled. "I must admit, that was my intention. And I would like to tell you that after dinner last night, you brother was asking me what I thought about having you come to live at Pemberley with us year-round. I, of course, think that it's an excellent idea."

Georgiana gasped and she grinned with excited glee. "Truly? Oh how I should love that!"

The two sat and talked for awhile longer until Elizabeth realized that the company would be wondering what had happened to them. When they were about to enter the house, Elizabeth turned to Georgiana and said "I won't mention this to your brother. You have my permission to tell him as much or as little as you want. It's entirely up to you." Georgiana smiled and was about to answer when Mrs. Bennet stumbled upon them.

"Lizzy! You really must learn to keep track of the time when you walk. You have been gone entirely too long! You abandoned poor Mister Darcy to talk to your father this entire time. You really mustn't be so inconsiderate. When you're married, do you expect Mister Darcy will. . ." Suddenly realizing that Georgiana was present, Mrs. Bennet cut her lecture short and ushered them into the drawing room. Darcy had been enjoying his conversation with Mister Bennet, but he had known Elizabeth's intention in separating Georgiana from the group and he was longing to know what she could possibly have to say that would take this long as well as desperate to see what Georgiana's reaction would be. Therefore, he was thrilled and relieved to see that Georgiana was positively glowing and Elizabeth was smiling. He was concerned to see that both had traces of tears on their faces. He looked inquiringly at Elizabeth but she just smiled and inquired as to how his conversation with her father had been. He resolved to ask Georgiana as soon as they left. He was confident that she would tell him.

He was not disappointed. As soon as they got into the carriage after the visit ended, Georgiana threw her arms around him, "She's wonderful, Fitzwilliam! You won't believe what she said to me!" She then proceeded to relate all the details of her encounter in the garden. Although unsettled by the idea of Elizabeth postponing the wedding, Fitzwilliam was overcome with love for Elizabeth, undone by her tenderness towards his sister. He longed to leap out of the carriage and run back to Loungbourn and take her into his arms and tell her how wonderful she was, but reason overruled passion and he merely sat back and devoted the rest of the carriage ride to pleasant thoughts of his beloved.

Two weeks later, the two eldest Miss Bennets were married to Mister Bingley and Mister Darcy on a bright, clear morning in a beautiful double ceremony. Mrs. Bennet was in raptures, the grooms looked sufficiently happy, the brides were glowing and a teenage girl sitting on the grooms' side of the church looked as if she would burst from happiness.

-Finis-


End file.
